Meet My Cousins From Hell!
by Icecakequeen
Summary: What happens when Kairi and Kukai's cousins come to Japan to visit? With the return of Lulu, and Nadeshiko are things going to turn for the worse? Or for the better? These two cousins will certainly turn everyone's worlds upside down. Yairi, Rimahiko, Amuto, Kutau, Tadalu, Tadeshiko and OCxOC. Rated T for Violence and Language. Probably some Chara pairings also!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey hey heyyyyyy! Here with a new Shugo Chara story! XxShadowedSoulxX is here to help me write it!**

**Michelle: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Ikuto: Oh no... anything but these two together...**

**Rima: Oh great... not this again...**

**Me&Michelle: Hey! **

**Amu: The last you time you two worked on stories together I died, and in the second one I almost got raped.**

**Me: But this ones gonna be different... Maia just do the disclaimer...**

**Maia: Ok whatever... Michelle and Dakota don't own Shugo Chara**

**Kairi: But if they did it would be hell...**

**Everyone except Me: *looks at Kairi like he's crazy* **

**Me: On with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Kukai P.O.V**

It was a normal, well as it gets here, day in Japan. I was starring out the window at the pouring rain. Well I guess I was more just looking at the rain, because you couldn't see anything else. I was wishing I could play soccer when my phone out of no where started to ring. The caller I.D read _Michelle McClain. _Why was she calling me now?

"Hello?" I said sounding exasperated "Shelly?" The sound of blaring music rang through the speakers and I jumped about a foot into the air. "Shelly what the hell?!" The music was turned down and laughing was heard on the other line.

"S-sorry" My cousin choked out between laughs. I sighed internally. This is really pissing me off. "We called-"

"We?" I questioned when another voice broke out through the laughter on the other line.

"Hey Kukai!" Dakota Red. Michelle's best friend and Kairi's cousin.

"Hi Dakota"

"Anyways" Michelle started again. "We called to tell you that we're coming to Japan in a week, we already called Kairi and figured we could stay there-"

"Wait wait wait. You're coming here?!"

"Yes, didn't I already say that? Really Kukai, geez"

"Ok I'm sorry..." I sighed starring longingly outside where the rain was still falling. She sighed.

"Ok, well we're coming in a week so be prepared."

"I don't think i'll ever be prepared for you guys..." With a laugh and a quick goodbye she hung up the phone. I sighed and leaned back. Wait what had just happened?

* * *

**Dakota Red's P.O.V**

I chucked a pillow at Michelle's red head as she laughed at me. "Shut up pleeeeeaaase" I moaned as she kept laughing. "What about ?" That shut her up fast. I stuck my tongue out and flipped my long braid over my shoulder. "So did you tell him?"

She sighed heavily. "Ya but you know my cousin, he was confused as hell" Her hair reached her waist and was a pretty red color. Mine was down to my knees but was typically in a braid and was a normal brown color. "At least your cousin is smart."

"Ya but he constantly calls me an imbecile and I have no idea what that means!" I rolled onto my back hanging my head hanging over the edge of my bed. Suddenly 4 small voices rang out from in the air, startling both me and Michelle. Our charas were fighting in the air about... Cake? Mizery and Cecelia (or Cece as we normally call her) were on one side and Siren and Lilianne on the other.

"I can't believe you two ate the last piece of cake!" Lilianne said losing her cool. Her two short braids were behind her shoulders and her yellow two-finger tank top was blowing around, but strangely there was no wind... her shorts were cut neat and ended just above her knee. She pointed a finger at Mizery and Cecelia, her arms sported by two striped gloves that reached past her elbow colored yellow and white. My normally calm chara had gone insane, a raging fiery aura surrounding her. Cecelia smirked.

"Well someones lost their head huh?" She said. Michelle's chara Mizery chuckled while her other chara Siren struggled to hold the normally cool and collected Lilianne back from killing Cece.

Cece was Lilianne's complete opposite. She had long brown hair with purple streaks and instead of yellow gloves and tank top she had purple. Her shorts were short and ripped and was the "wild child" of the two. She held a casual smirk on her face watching the scene unfold in front of her.

MIzery had long white curly hair that goes to her waist, an eye patch over her right eye (her eyes are blue), and her skin is really pale. She wears ripped black tights, lace up boots that go to her knees, a black leather tube top, black lace gloves that go to her elbows, and a tattoo of yin (like yin and yang but only yin) on her left shoulder.

Siren had long curled black hair that goes to her waist, a white skirt that goes to her waist and is made of lace, a light cream long sleeve sweater, green eyes, and white combat boots. Her hair has a white bow in it and she has a tattoo of yang on her right shoulder.

"Girls!" Michelle snapped as I fumbled nervously with the gem around my neck. "Stop it!" Siren and Mizery obediently went to Michelle's side and Cece and Lilianne came to mine.

"You four should know better!" I said scolding them. "Now come on, we gotta go pack." My two charas followed me as I waved to Michelle and left her apartment riding the elevator down to the lobby and emerging in New York City. Buildings rose above me as I walked towards my apartment building. Cece and Lilianne chattered from above me, when suddenly they stopped.

"X-eggs..." Cece whispered and I looked at her, then looked around. 6 x-eggs appeared above me.

"Useless. Useless." They chimed in sync.

"Lillanne, Character transformation!" I cried.

"Right!" The gem on my neck glowed yellow, and the light enshrouded me.

"My heart, unlock!" I yelled. Lights danced around me as Lilianne descended into her egg and entered me. Suddenly, I was wearing her exact outfit of a yellow tank top, neat jean shorts, yellow and white striped gloves, and yellow converse. My hair was in two long braids and I had a pencil tucked behind my right ear.

"Character Transformation, Writer's Gem!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: It's been awhile. But here's chapter 2 of My cousins from hell! Maia...**

**Maia: *rolls her eyes* Dakota does not own Shugo Chara**

**1 week later**

**Michelle Pov**

We had been on the airplane for hours. I really wanted to get up but where would I even go? Dakota was fast asleep next to me, curled into a ball in her seat, covered in her purple blanket. Her hair was a mess but at this point, I didn't care how we looked and neither did she.

"Prepare for our final landing in Tokyo!" The pilot announced, and the plane was tilted forward. I waited until the wheels touched the ground to shake Dakota up. She groaned and sat up.

"What...?"

"We've landed. You can use your phone." Her eyes widened, and she rummaged through her bag, hitting the power button as fast as possible. I giggled. "Girls come on out!" Our 4 charas emerged, sleepily rubbing their eyes. Dakota was already on the phone, murmmuring quietly to someone on the other line. I grabbed my own phone and called someone I had been waiting to talk too...

* * *

**Rima pov**

We were all exhausted. It was 10pm and we were at the airport. Yaya had her head on Kairi's shoulder and was fast asleep. Kairi seemed impatient and on edge. Kukai was pacing and Utau watched him closely. Nagihiko was wide awake, but thinking and my head was on his lap as I tried not to drift off. Me and him had grown very close... Ikuto was stroking Amu's hair, as they were dating, however she was fast asleep. Tadase was reading a book. All the charas were starring out the window, mystified by the planes.

Suddenly the tunnel doors opened, and a flow of people started. Everyone rose and waited. Suddenly a shriek.

"Kairi!" A brown haired, short girl flew out of the tunnel and threw herself into the stunned boys arms. Yaya made a slight noise and turned away. The girl had long brown hair that was in a perfect braid. She was wearing a black tank top and jean shorts. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to sparkle. She finally pulled away from him. Behind her came a girl with pretty red hair that reached her waist and brown eyes that were like milk chocolate. The girl gave Kukai a lighter hug then turned to us.

"I'm Michelle, and the crazy one over there is Dakota." The brown haired girl waved shyly.

Kairi sighed. "Dakota is my imbecile of a cousin."

"I am not an imbecile!"

"You don't even know what that means!" Michelle chimed in.

"Michelle is my cousin..." Kukai grumbled as the red-head rolled her eyes at him.

Suddenly Dakota gasped and her eyes went wide. "Ikuto and Utau!" She ran at them and hugged them.

"Dakota-chan!" Utau said, giggling as Michelle did the same. "Michelle-san!"

"How do you know them?" I asked.

Dakota turned to me. "Utau and Ikuto both work with my older cousin. When they visited the U.S, they came over. Plus Utau is dating Kukai!" The girls giggled.

"How old are you?" Amu asked.

"I'm 13 and Dakota is 14." Michelle answered easily.

"You're 14?!" Yaya gasped. "I am too!" Dakota smiled at Yaya.

"You must be Yaya?"

Yaya nodded. Dakota winked at her cousin who flushed a bright red.

"L-lets head home..." The rest of us nodded and we headed out.

* * *

"Lets play a game!" Michelle exclaimed.

"What game?" Tadase asked.

"Meet my cousins from hell!" Michelle and Dakota exclaimed.

"How do you play?" I asked.

"Just ask us questions." Michelle replied.

"Ok... Single or taken?" Ikuto asked smirking.

Both girls flushed bright red. "Taken..." Dakota answered and Michelle nodded in agreement.

"Nicknames?" Nagi asked.

"Daka."

"Shelly."

"Hobbies?" Yaya said innocently.

"Dancing, writing, playing piano and guitar, playing soccer and singing." Dakota answered instantly.

"Surfing, playing guitar and drums, singing and listening to music." Michelle said after awhile.

Suddenly a crash, and x-eggs burst into the house.

"X-eggs! Amu exclaimed.

"Not again!" Dakota cried.

"You know what x-eggs are?!" Utau yelled.

"Didn't we mention they were character bearers?" Kukai yelled back.

"NO!"

"There's no time!" Michelle screamed.

"_My Heart Unlock!"_

**Me: Yes I changed their ages. From youngest to oldest...**

**Kairi- 13**

**Michelle- 13**

**Yaya- 14**

**Dakota- 14**

**Rima- 15**

**Amu- 15**

**Nagihiko- 15 **

**Tadase- 15**

**Kukai- 16**

**Utau- 16**

**Ikuto- 18**


End file.
